When It Was Me & You
by Dream Fighter75
Summary: Karin was the different one from the group, she hated change. But maybe a special friend can get her out of her own little world and make her see change isn't so bad, especially when it comes to a new year. ONE-SHOT


Here's mah New Years one-shot! =D

Because what better way to start off the new year than write a story for one of my favorite anime's? ;)

Also, remember this is a Karin and Micchi story, NOT a Kazune and Karin story. XD Just thought I'd try something different.

ps. I don't own the anime... but I wish I did! X3

* * *

**When It Was Me & You**

**Karin was the different one from the group, she hated change. But maybe one special friend can get her out of her own little world, and make her see that change isn't so bad, especially when it comes to a new year.**

* * *

It was December 31st. The day before New Year's Eve. The day Karin hated the most. She was one of those people that hated change to an extent. People always wondered why she was like that in the first place, but there wasn't really a reason.

Karin was in bed. The sunlight coming from her window woke her up. She sat up, yawned, and stretched a little.

"Great... the day before my favorite day of all..." She muttered sarcastically.

Her phone started ringing. She got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Karin!" Himeka said cheerfully.

"Hey, Hime. What's up?"

"You'll never guess where we're going tomorrow night."

Karin thought for a moment. "Something tells me I'm not gonna like this..." She said. Himeka giggled. "Alright, I'll tell ya anyway. You, me, Micchi, Kim, and Jason are all going to TRIC!"

"Wait, isn't TRIC that new club that opened about a week ago?" Karin asked.

"Yes, and it's the hottest thing right now. The best place to celebrate the new year in. We might see celebrities!" Himeka said excitedly. Karin laughed. "You kind of are a celebrity yourself, Himeka. You've been in 6 movies now this year, Ms. Actress."

Himeka giggled. "I know. Hey! Maybe we might hook up with random guys!"

"Uhhh... no thanks."

Himeka pouted. "Fine. Well, I'll see you in a few hours. Remember, you, me and Kim are going shopping for our outfits for tomorrow night. Micchi's coming along too. Hey, don't you find it strange that Micchi is always coming with us to go shopping?"

"Do the math, Hime. Women clothing stores equals lots of women being there changing and undressing. Micchi fits into the equation cuz he's a guy."

"Oooh. I can't believe he uses our girl time to scam on chicks. Well, see ya later!" Himeka said before hanging up.

Karin sighed and got ready. She went out for breakfast, to a little cafe. She sat down and ordered coffee. She drank her coffee peacefully, that is until...

"Karin!" Micchi said as he entered the cafe and saw her sitting there. He sat went over to her and sat down with her. "Hey, what's up, Micchi?"

"Just stuff. You?" She thought for a moment. "Not much. How'd ya know I'd be here?" She asked. Micchi smiled. "You always come here every Sunday in winter to get a coffee and a doughnut occasionally. Either powdered or glazed."

Karin tilted her head. "You actually noticed?" He nodded. "There are many things I notice about you." That part amused Karin. "Oh really? Like what?" She asked while smirking.

"Well, your a lefty. You always put napkins on your right never on your left. Your left hand twitches slightly whenever you eat something sour. You always cry whenever you see Titanic, or The Wizard Of Oz, but you try not to show it. You're obsessed with stars..."

Karin caught him off. "You noticed all of that?" She was surprised. He smiled and nodded. "'Course I did." She folded her arms. "Impressive."

He chuckled. "Thanks, I guess."

Himeka and Kim walked in and rushed over to Karin and Micchi. "OUR FAVORITE STORE IS HAVING A SALE! WE NEED TO MOVE!" She grabbed Karin and ran out with Kim and Micchi.

They ran to the store and made it through the crowd of women. Micchi smirked. "This is what I live for..." Himeka scoffed. "Perv."

Kim approached him. "Sooo, are you going with us tomorrow." She asked rather timidly. "Woudn't miss it for the world." He said. Kim blushed. "Good."

The girls started looking for dresses. Himek chose a mini black dress which looked stunning on her. Kim picked a spaghetti straped lavender dress, and Karin picked a strapless green dress which complimented her eyes. They went to try on the dresses.

Micchi sat down and waited. Kim was the first to come out. "What do you think, Micchi?" She asked. "You look great, Kim." He said which made her blush and smile.

Then, Karin came out. Micchi's jaw dropped. Karin became nervous when he didn't say anything and ust starred. "W-what?" She asked.

"You look... breath-taking..." He said with a smile. Karin blushed. "You really think so?"

Himeka came out and saw Karin. "Wow! You sooo have to buy that dress! It looks so good on you! Hey, Micchi, doesn't that dress make you wanna sleep with her?"

Micchi and Karin turned red. "Himeka!"

She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Kim frowned a little. _'I wish he'd look at me like that...'_

Himeka noticed that sad expression on her face. "Hey, Kim, you okay?" She asked. She knew how she felt about, Micchi and on some level fekt bad for her. But she also knew that Micchi had feelings for Karin, and that even though Karin was too stubborn to admit, she felt the same way as well.

Kim looked at Himeka and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

They bought the dresses and went out to lunch. Except for Kim, she decided to go home. So it was just Himeka, Karin, and Micchi.

Thet went to a dinner. Himeka ordered a burger and fries, Karin only ordered fries and Micchi ordered a slice of pie. They talked about their plans for New Year's, but then Himeka had to go to take care of something and left Micchi and Karin at the diner.

"Soooo... what now?" Karin asked.

"Wanna go to the park like we used to?" Micchi asked. She smiled a little. "Um, sure, why not."

Micchi paid for his and her meal as Karin was taking out her wallet. "But I-"

He cut her off. "My treat."

They both got up and left to go to the park.

Karin sat on one of the swings at the park. Micchi walked up behind her and started pushing her gently. Just the way he knew she liked it.

"If you had to choose..." Micchi began. "Between me pushing you off the swing... and kissing me, which would you choose?" He asked randomly.

That question caught Karin off guard. Especially that last part.

"W-what!?" She asked in surprise. She felt her cheeks getting red by the second.

"You can't choose death either." He added as he laughed.

Karin pretended to think for a moment. The silence made Micchi grow nervous.

"Well?" He asked impatiently, wondering what her answer would be.

"I guess I'd..." Karin lowered her head so he wouldn't see her. "Kiss you..."

Micchi was surprised that she had picked that one. "R-really!? You'd kiss me!?" He asked in complete shock, hoping that he had not heard wrong. She nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

"So let me get this straight, you'd kiss me?" Micchi asked again.

"Yes! How many times are you gonna make me say it!"

He smirked. "Hehe, can't blame ya. These lips are totally kissable. If you were to kiss them, you'd melt." He said, teasing her. Karin grew redder. "Shut up!" She said which made him laugh.

_'He's always laughing... How can someone be so happy? I wonder if I'll ever be that happy. When I'm with him... I feel... nice on the inside. I don't feel like such an alien." _Karin said in her mind.

She didn't even notice how close he had gotten to her face from behind. When she turned around to face him, she didn't realize he was so close... and their lips met...

Both their eyes had widened when they found themselves kissing.

Karin quickly pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry..." She got up. "N-no, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He said with a blush. "That shouldn't have happened..."

She got her bag. "Really, it's fine. It was just an accident... right?" He couldn't help but ask. "Of course it was." She said quickly then thought for a second. "Hmm... right?" Now she found herself asking.

The clouds started getting closer together and it was cloudy all of a sudden. Thunder could be heard from the distance.

She shook her head. "I-it doesn't matter, see ya tomorrow..." Karin ran away.

Then the first drop fell, and it started raining.

Karin had left Micchi standing in the rain.

She ran home as fast as she could. Once she got there, she rummaged through her purse for her keys. Karin found them a minute later and got in her house. She leaned against her door and slided down towards the floor.

'_I hope he isn't still there... What the hell was I thinking running away like that!?!? What's wrong with me?!!? Why am I making such a big deal out of this!?!? Besides, it was an accident. But... a part of me wishes it wasn't...'_

She got up, put her purse on the counter and went upstairs to her room. Karin changed out of her wet clothes and took a warm shower. After she got out and changed into her pajamas, she contemplated at the phone, wondering if she should call Himeka and tell her what happened, and hopefully get some advice on what to do about it.

Himeka was like a guru when it came to relationships. She had always told her that she would make an amazing advice columnist.

Karin finally decided to call her. She took in a deep breath and picked up the phone. She dialed Himeka's number as fast as she could.

Himeka picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Himeka..." Karin said rather quietly. Himeka didn't hear completely what she had said. "Karin? Is that you?" She asked. "Yes..." Karin said.

"Hey! What's up?"

Karin didn't respond for a few seconds. "Karin?"

"I KISSED MICCHI!" She blurted out.

Himeka dropped the phone in shock. Karin heard it drop from the other line. "Himeka? Are you okay? Hello?" Himeka quickly picked up the phone off the floor and responded. "YOU DID WHAT!?!?"

Karin sighed. "I accidentally kissed him at the park... thing is... a part of me wishes it hadn't had been an accident." Himeka smiled. "Because you have feelings for him, silly."

That surprised Karin. "Feelings? For Micchi!?"

"Yep. I always knew, it was so obvious. And it's obvious that Micchi has feelings for you too. The way he looks at you. I swear that every time you walk into a room, his eyes light up and he smiles like a goof. Heck, I think the boy is in love with you."

Karin blushed. "D-don't say stuff like that..." She said. "The thing with you is that, your stubborn. You can't accept something wonderful even when it's starring you right in the face. I bet you ran away after the kiss."

"How'd you know that?"

"Because it's what you do. When things start getting complicated, you run. But you can't run this time, Karin. You have to stay and fight. Because if you don't, you'll lose him. You don't want that, now do you?" Himeka asked.

"Of course not... Micchi is an important person to me." Karin said.

"Then you have to show that to him tomorrow night."

Karin nodded even though Himeka couldn't see her. "I will... Thanks, Himeka. You're the best." Himeka giggled. "I know, now get some sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight, Hime." They hung up.

* * *

**New Years...**

It was already eleven at night. Karin was getting ready. She decided not to call Micchi or leave him a message. She wanted to talk to him in person.

She got ready and went over to Himeka's where everyone else was at, including Micchi.

Karin, Micchi, and Kim were in the living room waiting for Himeka who was still getting ready. It was an awkward silence between Micchi and Karin. Kim just stared at Micchi and smiled. Micchi, being polite returned the smile.

Kim blushed.

Himeka finally came down. "You guys ready?"

"Yes!" Kim said excitedly. "Good, the limo's outside, let's go." She said. They all left and went outside into the limo. The ride to the club was also awkward. _'Common, Karin, make your move.' _Himeka said in her head as she looked at her.

They reached the club a few minutes later, they got out, and went in. They found a table inside and sat down their and ordered their drinks.

Kim asked Micchi to dance which he said yes to and they went to the dance floor.

"This is harder than I thought, Hime." Karin said. "Don't think about it, just do it!" She said. "2010 is coming in a few minutes, make your move!"

After the song was over, Micchi and Kim came back. "Karin needs to tell you something outside, Micchi!" Himeka said out of nowhere. She got a glare from Karin which she ignored. _'You'll thank me for this later.'_

"Is that so?" Micchi said with a smile. "Alright then, let's go." He took her by the hand and led the way. Once they were outside, he released her hand. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked.

"... Yesterday... I want to say, I'm sorry for running out on you like that." She said.

Himeka was around, watching them. _'Three minutes left till... COME ON!!! MAKE UP AND KISS ALREADY!!!"_

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "I enjoyed it though."

"You did?" Karin asked. He nodded. "Yeah."

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us, that is the last thing I want..." Karin said. "What if it's already changed everything between us?" He asked. "I didn't want that! I'm sorry..." She lowered her head.

_'Two minutes...'_

Micchi walked up to her and picked her head up by her chin. "Karin, the thing's I've noticed about you... I didn't tell you to tease you or anything. I told you to show you how I care about you and how much I pay attention to you. Wanna know why?"

She nodded.

_'One minute...'_

"It's because I love you, and when it's just me and you, I feel like I can do anything."

"You love me?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and I'm okay with that, but just know, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

She smiled. "You don't have to be okay with me not loving you... because... I love you too... And when I'm with you, I feel happy, and so sure about everything, about life, about us." Karin said, blushing.

_'A few more seconds.'_

He smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_'YES!!!'_

It was midnight, all you could hear were screams and bottles of champagne opening. Welcoming the New Year.

"Do you think change is still bad?" Micchi asked Karin.

She shook her head. "No, I don't think it's that bad, not when I have you by my side."

**Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

I'm uuber sorry if it sucks, this was a last minute thing. XD

Anyway, have a great new year everyone!


End file.
